


Of Jerks and Bastards

by stillskies



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya and Watanuki run into each other on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jerks and Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 08-14-2008.

“Who does that damned Doumeki think he is?” Watanuki fumed, stalking down the street. “What am I? His personal chef? His girlfriend?” His face paled. “That’s what everyone must think,” he whispered to himself in horror. “That’s it! Starting from tomorrow, that bastard can make his own damned lunch! Or get it from one of the hundreds of girls vying for his attention!”

Watanuki was so caught up in his ranting that he didn’t notice the other man until he ran smack into him and they tumbled to the ground.

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and offered the other man a hand. “I’m so sorry,” Watanuki apologized effusively. “I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

The other guy stood up, ignoring Watanuki’s proffered hand. “It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention either, so let’s just call it even. Besides, if that jerk were here, he’d say it was my fault, anyway.”

Watanuki frowned. “I’m sorry if I’m being too intrusive, but do you work at the Green Drugstore?”

“Yeah,” the other guy said before his eyes lit up in recognition. “You’re the guy who’s always buying Eki-kyabe!”

Watanuki flushed. “It’s for my boss,” he replied quickly. “She’s a drunk. My name is Watanuki Kimihiro.”

“Kudou Kazahaya,” Kudou-kun said. “My boss is a psy-psycho. Or, at least Saiga-san is. Kakei-san is… well, Kakei-san.”

“The other man who works with you isn’t around?” Watanuki asked. He couldn’t quite remember ever having seen Kudou-kun without the Doumeki-esque person.

“Rikuo? Nah. He’s on a job. Told me to make him dinner, but that huge jerk ate the last of the rice for lunch, and he only eats a certain brand, so I have to go buy some.”

“Ah,” Watanuki said. “I understand. Doumeki, that bastard, is always having me cook for him, and he always wants something out of season!”

“I can’t cook all that well, so I can make rice. I tried curry once. Rikuo choked.” Kudou paused. “Maybe I should make curry again tonight.”

Watanuki smiled. “Doumeki eats anything and everything, but he always picks the hardest to make stuff. Like he wants kaiseki-ryori for lunch tomorrow. Where am I going to get the ingredients for it? By the time I get out of Yuuko-san’s, all the shops will have closed!”

“Yuuko-san? Is she the Space Time Witch?” Kudou asked curiously.

“Eh? You know Yuuko-san?”

Kudou shook his head. “No, my boss does. We do odd jobs for her, sometimes. Saiga-san mentioned her once.”

“Odd jobs?” Watanuki thought of the vase. “Did you get a vase for her once?”

“Huh? A vase?” Kudou paused. “We got a vase, but I didn’t know it went to her. Mostly, we get her different kinds of wine.”

“Ah.” That… explained nothing. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Kudou-kun.” Watanuki looked at his watch and screamed. “I’m going to be late! She’s going to dock my pay! AGAIN!”

Kudou looked over at Watanuki’s watch. “Gah! That ass is going to be home any minute, and I still haven’t bought the rice!”

Watanuki bowed hurriedly. “I apologize for having to rush off.”

“It’s fine. I have to go, too.” Kudou bowed. “If you have any free time, please stop by the drugstore. I’ll treat you to something to drink.”

Watanuki smiled. “Thank you,” and took off in the direction of Yuuko-san’s shop.


End file.
